


Piece, Love and Death metal

by dizbil



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're 17, you do a lot of things you shouldn't be doing in the first place. Especially when you're Dean Winchester. But Dean finds himself in front of a very interesting offer from a hot guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece, Love and Death metal

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am in love with this ship and it has great potential. Anyway, enjoy. I made everything: the fic, the art... everything! Sorry if the boys are a bit OOC, I tried to stay coherent but it's a fic and in the end, I just had fun.  
> And this one is for Gemma or more like... this is all Gemma's fault if I am writing this and I will go down with this ship... WITH HER. (Love you Gem)
> 
> \--> Story not beta'd all the mistakes are my own.

****

 

_Dean… You shouldn't be there…_

Dean smiled, totally ignoring his inner voice. He didn't even know why his conscience chose the voice of Cas, from all the people he knew. Maybe because Castiel always told him what he needed to hear and especially what he didn't want to hear, other people too afraid to talk or easily charmed by his smile. Damn you Cas, Dean always said in those moments, smirk on the corner of his lips. 

But he was 17 for god's sake, it was the time to be reckless and do stupid things. Moreover it was a Thrusday night and those nights were Dean's. He and his father had this silent arrangement, Dean could go out with the Impala and do basically anything he wanted as long as he was home by morning. Uncle Bobby would look after Sammy while John was working late at the garage. And off course, Dean was perfectly fine with that. He didn't mind spending his Friday nights with Sammy and Cas, on the Winchester's couch, playing with his little brother's hair, drinking beer and rolling his eyes at the obvious flirting between his best friend and his little brother. 

Anyway, this was totally Castiel's fault if Dean was there from all the places he usually go during his free nights, Cas had been the one telling him all about this  _new_  bar in town. And judging from the blushing on Castiel's face, it was one of those place Dean should go. Apparently, it was for "people with unusual sexual orientation" which meant, for those who didn't speak the Cas' language, gay people. This was manly why Dean had a bright smile on his face, stepping into the bar. 

To be honest, it looked like any establishment Dean went, well except for the filtered lights and the people on the dancefloor. Men on the dancefloor to be more precise… Dean stopped for a few minutes, watching their bodies move gracefully in rhythm, chests against chests, hips to hips, hands in fingers and lips against lips. It was seriously the hottest thing he had seen in ages, and knowing Dean's big imagination when it came to sex… It was hot. The teenager made his way to the bar counter, taking off his heavy leather jacket. It used to be his father's. The thing was still too big for him but Dean didn't care, it kinda hid him from the world. But now, it didn't want to hide. 

He shivered feeling the cool air against his skin and bit his lips wondering what to order. No doubt he could convince the bartender to give him something strong, people usually did what Dean told them, just with a little bit of persuasion. Oh and a lot of lying… He didn't have to wait too long before a man wearing a v-neck and a leather pant stopped in front of him, he looked old but in a super sexy way, he had blond hair and blue eyes. 

"Hello darling… What can I get you?" 

"Hmmm… Tequila would be nice."

"I should ask for your ID… But with a pretty face like that… I'm gonna make an exception for you." 

Dean chuckled and watched as the man move being the bar. Well… This was an easy one. Minutes later, Dean had a drink in his hand and he was humming with the song, so glad to hear some classic rock, just like him and his dad liked it. Now, Dean's back was pressed against the counter, head moving as his eyes were still on the men dancing. Maybe Dean could join… The thought made him shiver actually, it would love that. 

Feel warm and hard body pressed against his, hot breathe on his skin. Dean wasn't gay… And no, it wasn't one of those clever lines to hide his sexuality. Dean wasn't gay, he wasn't straight, he just liked sex a lot, he was curious and more than anything he loved feeling pleasure rushing through his system making his knees weak. Yes, Dean would basically do anything for this sensation: men or women, he wasn't difficult. Cas called him a slut but Dean usually shrugged in those moments, he was safe (hell he always had condoms in his back pockets) and wasn't hurting anybody, so fuck Cas. 

When another song started, Dean's hips were slightly swaying and he heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned his head a little, only to see the bartender behind him. 

"What don't you go out there and dance?" 

"Oh I don't… I don't dance." Dean said over the music. 

"Too bad. Bet you could really make quite an impression with that body of yours." 

Dean was about to reply, mostly smile because he was flattered and maybe if the bartender was his type he could have…  _you know_ … But that was before someone opened the door, drawing everybody's attention, including Dean's… And holy fucking shit. Dean's mouth opened on his own accord as the new customer was greeted by other few men, exchanges kisses and pats on the shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world. He was hot. No scratch that, sex on leg even… 

He walked with all the confidence, tight black pants making his legs look impossibly long, a black shirt slightly opened to his naked chest, his clothes were like a second skin and with the way he move, he seemed like a fucking god on display. Dean lost himself in the contemplation of his broad shoulders, wondering if he could grab them as the man was pounding into Dean while fucking, his eyes travelled up, traced the outlines of his collarbone, his long neck and finally he looked up to his face. He had long dark hair, not long like Sammy but long as he just get out of the bed and just pushed them back with his fingers, revealing burning eyes. 

Dean finally breathed, not at all realizing he had stopped to and, eyes still glue on the man he whispered to the bartender. 

"Who is that?" 

"That?" The bartender chuckled. "This is Brian Kinney… oh looks like he noticed you kiddo, it seems to be your lucky day." 

Dean had frozen on his spot when the man had turned to him. Dean wasn't shy or anything but he suddenly felt very naked, and hot. Damn. How could anyone do that with one simple look? Not that Dean was interested or anything and…o _h crap, crap, crap, he's coming here, okay, act cool, pretend like you weren't drooling because of him five minutes ago_. But slowly, whether Dean liked it or not it seemed, Brian was closing the distance between them. 

Dean was glad that his father had shown him a few poker tricks, therefore his face showed absolutely nothing. Even if inside he was totally ready to go on his knees for Brian… Because seriously, Dean had never seen anyone moved like that, cliché or not, it seemed like the whole bar had disappeared, leaving nothing but Brian and him. Dean finally turned his head as Brian was leaning against the counter. And even when he spoke, his eyes were on Dean. And damn they were close, so close Dean could feel the heat coming from Brian's body and the man smelled good. Nothing like the other shit Dean guys kissed in the past smelled, no the taste was rich, maybe some kind of fancy perfume or something like that? 

"Hello Balthazar… Quiet night today, hmm?" 

"Oh I wouldn't say… We've got some new customers so… It's worth the try." 

Dean had a feeling they were talking about him. So he did the only reasonable thing to do in this kind of situation, he finished the last remains of tequila in his glass, turned and put it on the bar counter. He then turned to Brian, the man wasn't looking at him, no, he was devouring Dean with his eyes and Dean couldn't help the smirk, wondering if he could be less obvious. But guess what? Dean Winchester's ass wasn't cheap. 

"Hi." finally said Brian. Brief, simple, and yet, the word burnt against Dean's face and for a moment, he considered licking Brian's tempting lips. Just because. Just because his piercing gaze was doing wonderful things to Dean and he hadn't felt this wanted in a long, long time. 

"Hi." Dean said back. 

"And you are?" asked Brian biting his lower lip. Oh bastard… The gesture was done on purpose, slow, just to torture Dean. Dean was very good at that game, so good he leaned close to Brian, even closer, breathing hard, only to stop when their noses were brushing, eyes into eyes, Dean so not sure about Brian's eyes color. No doubt, it was mesmerizing, but Dean was stronger than that. 

"About to dance." answered Dean in another whisper, next second and with a last wink for Brian, he was gone, making his way to the dancefloor. And just like that, Dean was out of breath and his hands were shaking and most of all, he could feel Brian's gaze on him and that made him smile. Coming here was probably the best idea he ever had in long time and if Brian was just like Dean thought he was, he wouldn't say no to a challenge. And he would want Dean to be his. 

Dean felt his cock twitch in his pants at the thought of Brian clamming him, right here and now on the bar counter, spreading his legs wide and just fuck him. God Dean wanted that, he wanted every part of that. He had stopped without even noticing and when one of the customer pushed him, Dean kinda reminded himself he was in the middle of the dancefloor. Just standing there doing nothing, he probably looked stupid as hell. He chuckled and took a deep breath as a new song was starting into the bar. 

Dean closed his eyes and focused on the melody, how hot his own skin felt, the hardness of his cock, his quick breathing. Without even realizing it, he started balancing his head in rhythm with the heavy guitars, then his hips followed, the movement slow and controlled and soon, the rest of his body followed and Dean, eyes closed, moved, completely unaware of the world surrounding him, just feeling. His arms felt so heavy but he lifted them above his head anyway, he threw his head back and smiled feeling the heat coming from other's bodies. 

People were moving around him but he didn't care, he was just dancing, careless and free, dancing with himself and making love with his own soul, the music his only guide. He was awakening every nerves in his body, from the tip of his fingers to his toes, and soon the air around was too heavy and his head was dizzying. Dean would probably have to rush out and get some fresh air, but not right now, just until the end of the song and then… Then he would move. 

Dean, off course, hadn't noticed how other people had stopped dancing just to look at him, he hadn't noticed the glances and one  _particular_ look. But he felt, he felt it when a firm hand came to rest on his hip, hard and strong, pushing him against a warm body, a firm chest and it was that smell again. Brian's smell. "Well… aren't you a pretty sight?" He whispered right into Dean's ear. Dean gasped, not in control of his body right now, he should hate that, tell Brian to go fuck himself but it felt amazing and Dean was addicted to the rush of adrenaline running through his veins right now. 

He leaned in, pressing back against Brian's body, his mouth against his ear, hands still firming in place. Dean kept his rhythm, swaying in hips and he smirked when Brian hissed, Dean's ass rubbing against his crotch. And with the thin layer of his pants, Brian probably felt ever-fucking-thing. Good. 

"What do you want?" asked Dean, eyes still closed. His arms found their way around Brian's neck and he kept grinding himself against the man. He opened his mouth in a silent cry when he finally felt Brian's erection press back, right against his ass, hard himself in his own pants. What was he doing? His body reacted on his own and it seemed that with or without Brian's accord, Dean would have his release. Oh lord, it would be so hot if he could come untouched, in his pants, right in front of everyone. 

Dean jumped slightly forward when Brian's hands found their way underneath his shirt, nails scratching the skin. Small touches but intense sensations and the man seemed to know it  because Dean felt him smile against his ear. "No foreplay? No numbers? No name… Pretty easy don't you think."

"'M not easy." replied Dean in a muffled voice. One of Brian's hands traced the outlines of his hipbone, then his stomach and he moaned when the man pinched his nipple, Brian's hips finally moving too, creating that friction Dean desperately needed. 

"Oh yeah… No… not easy at all. Or was all the show for me?" Brian bit Dean's earlobe and Dean yelped, hands tangled in Brian's hair to have more. He finally opened his eyes and all he saw was Brian's dark ones, staring at him. The man was sweating a bit and it was so sexy, Dean wanted to lick the drop, lick every part of him and reduce him to moans and cries and so many others things. But he just smiled, smiled as Brian was changing his angle, teeth into his neck now. 

"Maybe… maybe not. You looked alone… Thought I could help." Dean gasped as Brian sucked the skin he just had bitten, moaning around it. "The name is Dean by the way since you asked." The man left Dean's skin and surprised Dean by pressing their lips together, kissing him. It wasn't Dean's first kiss, hell no it wasn't, he knew all the differences between kissing girl and kissing a boy. Girls would want you to be soft and yet dominating and men were just kissing without thinking, desperate for something. But not Brian. 

Brian knew exactly what he was doing and as Dean opened his mouth, he captured Dean's tongue and laced it with his own, passionate, hot and dominating. Dean moaned into the kiss, he felt his knees go weak with shame and want and he slid a bit to the floor, but Brian's mouth wasn't breaking from his, leaving him nothing but the taste of him, and then his hand was right there, preventing Dean from falling. 

Dean pulled Brian's hair as he kissed him back and their teeth met as the kiss was becoming suddenly hard and burning. When Brian pulled away from him, Dean was breathless, his whole body still and yet feeling like fire against Brian's. "You're coming home with me." declared Brian, his lips swollen and his eyes wild. 

"I am not." replied Dean just because off course he had to say something. Every part of him was screaming at him to follow Brian but hot kiss or not, he was still himself. No doubt he could punch Brian and break that pretty face of his and run away. 

"It wasn't a question Dean." 

"Okay… Tell me one good reason I should come. I mean… I don't know you, you could be a psychopath or some crazy asshole so…" They were still close as Dean said that and he watched, still amazed how Brian laughed. 

"Dean… I am a crazy asshole and I am proposing you a good fuck. Simple, honest, it will be pleasurable for the both of us, but most of all…" Brian's hand on his hips moved to Dean's crotch and palmed roughly and Dean's eyes rolled on themselves, his cock jumping from the touch. "It will be for me." finished Brian in a low tone. "So are you coming or not?" This time, it was a real question and Dean didn't think twice about the answer. 

 

**❝Peace, love and death metal… ❞**

 

If there was something Dean loved more than pie, it was being in control. Being his own man, he would accept his father's orders because John had taught him discipline, but that was it. Dean Winchester was well known to do anything he wanted and when he wanted it. Except tonight it seemed, Dean wasn't in control of anything at all. Especially not when Brian closed the door of his apartement shut, Dean's back slamming hardly against the cold surface. 

He didn't even have time to protest that Brian's mouth was just there, against his, hard and demanding, fingers playing with Dean's zipper, his shirt and… "Oh my god…" moaned Dean, pushing his head back when Brian sucked down his neck. 

The man chuckled. "You can call me Brian." 

"Fuck you." Dean hissed the words because Brian's hands had find their way inside his jeans, palming his ass roughly. 

"Actually Dean, we're here to do quite the opposite." 

"Shut the fuck up." Dean tugged at his hair and pulled the man into another hard kiss, head spinning and lungs without air, teeth clenching against each other and Brian even biting down his lower lip. It was nothing like in the bar when he had Dean pliant underneath his touches, here Dean was fighting it as much as he wanted it and if Brian was giving it hard, he was going to give it back as equally. 

"Fuck the mouth of you…" Brian ran his thumb over Dean's red lips and Dean bit his finger, Brian smiled. 

"Behave." 

"Or what? Gonna spank me?" 

As soon as the words left Dean's mouth, Brian's other hand did just that, he smacked hard his ass' cheek and Dean jumped a bit at the sensation. It didn't hurt but still, it felt weird. 

"You crazy kinky son of a bitch, I'm going to end you." Dean was talking with a low voice and burning passion and he wrapped one leg around Brian's waist urging the man into another hard and heatfull kiss. Soon, grinding and moaning with Brian, his other leg found the same place and before Dean could realize what was happening, Brian was carrying him through his apartment. 

Dean could have stared in awe at the obvious richness of the man but he was too busy kissing him and trying to rip his clothes off. Every time he tugged at Brian's shirt, the man would smacked his ass even harder, making Dean jumped into his arms. At the end, he pressed Dean against the door of his bedroom, growling. "Don't ruin my shirt." 

"Or what?" said Dean, really no interested in talking right now. Brian's body was just so firm and hot underneath Dean's fingers, he just couldn't stop his hips from moving and he wanted more. He wanted skin, he wanted to feel his skin against his and he wanted Bryan to fuck him. God. Dean had never been fucked by a man before, he always stopped before, only letting them put their fingers inside his ass but there was something with Brian. The sure way he was holding him and the bitterness of his tongue, just like he knew Dean. 

Dean moaned when Brian dropped him to the bed without further ceremony. "You could be more gentle." moaned Dean, sitting up. Brian didn't bother respond, no, he took his clothes off. And Dean could have rushed to help him but he watched, green eyes shinning with envy and mouth watering, as Brian easily get rid of the useless piece of clothing. His movements were slow and grateful and it just looked like he was putting up a show just for Dean. 

Off course he was, the bastard knew what effect he had on everyone else, especially with a body like this. Dean's eyes glued on his nipples and then on his stomach not to mention his perfect and his sharp and define hipbones. Fuck… Dean didn't even think twice before he dropped to his knees, sucking the skin right there. He looked up to see Brian and he watched as the man pushed his head back moaning, and Dean moaned too when his cock hardened in front of the boy's eyes, hitting Dean's cheek now.  _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck._

If there was something Dean loved to do with men, it was giving blow jobs. Brian's cock was big, long and the red tip was already wet. 

"Can I?"

"Oh Dean… Since you're asking so nicely…" 

Dean pulled back a little and he watched as Brian grabbed his cock with one hand and guided it to Dean's mouth. Fuck. It was the hottest thing he had done so far. Dean opened his mouth without any hesitation and he sucked as much thick flesh as he could. The taste was marvelous and even better than Brian's skin and Dean just knew he could take everything in his mouth, but Brian's hand was right there. Dean frowned at him and he saw how the man was moaning, smirk on the corner of his lip. The bastard. Apparently, Dean was supposed to take what Brian would give him. 

Fine… Dean circled his lip around the tip and sucked, sucked so hard he hollowed his cheeks and he managed to get a few curses out of Brian.  _Fuck yeah_.Dean moved his head then, getting the tip in and out and that made Brian moan. Soon, both his hands were on Dean's hair and he was pushing the boy down his cock and Dean was taking it with guttural moans. They both moaned when Dean's nose finally hit Brian's belly, Brian cock all the way in. "Oh fucking fuck…" Dean smiled and repeated the motion, tongue licking all the way up and down from balls to tip, smearing saliva all over the flesh, making Brian scream above him. 

Dean was so focused on tasting him that he yelped when Brian pulled his hair, pulling him back on his two feet, to kiss him hardly. He was probably tasting himself, oh fuck. The thought of it did wonderful things to Dean's cock and when Brian told him to get naked, he did it with shaky fingers. Dean wanted to suck him again, suck him until the man come inside his mouth but Brian seemed to be fighting the idea. 

"Dean no." he said when Dean tried to get on his knees again. "I wanna come buried deep inside your ass." 

"We can do both." replied Dean pressing their bodies together. The boy moaned when their cocks touched and Brian's hands rested on his ass. 

"No. Behave or you won't get anything." 

"What? Afraid you won't have enough stamina?" 

"Shut up Dean." 

"Make me." 

For Dean, they were losing precious time arguing but he was going to have what he wanted, that what was he told himself as he fought with Brian's hands, kissing the man. That was how they ended up on the floor, Brian above him, pinning Dean's arms above his head. "Get off me now." Brian chuckled and let go off Dean, biting his nipple. Dean arched on the cold floor, his whole body giving in. The next minute, Brian was gone. "Do not move." He opened the nightstand and got out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Dean shivered at the sight, getting on his elbows. It was really happening, Brian was going to fuck him. 

The man noticed his looked and he was watching Dean as he put the condom in place, poured some lube on his hand and stroked his cock slowly. Dean moaned at the sigh, Brian was just torturing him. 

"Already done that before, Dean?" 

"Yes." 

"Liar." Brian said in a moan, hand still on his cock. 

"It doesn't matter just… God just do it already. I'm not a doll, not gonna break, I just want you to fuck me hard. And mean it… Okay?" Dean's finally looked up to Brian's face and he met a smile. Not a smirk or a sarcastic one, a real smile. 

"Come here."  
  
Dean did and on his knees too now, he was facing Brian. They kissed, softer than before and Dean hissed when Brian grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them together. "Feels good doesn't it?" Dean nodded and let his head fall on Brian's shoulder moaning. He heard the man opened the lube bottle once again and he understood why when he felt fingers brushing against his entrance. Dean tried to relax into the touch as Brian's finger went inside of him, deep in one long move. "Holy… Fuck." Brian didn't let him time to think about it or even breathe because he was already pulling the finger in and out, fucking Dean with. Dean grabbed his shoulder for some sort of balance and pushed his hips down, wanting more, craving for more. 

"That's it." encouraged Brian. 

"Oh fuck…" Dean pushed his head back and moaned when one finger became two and then three and soon, the pressure building inside of Dean, not to motion his cock still brushing against Brian's, was enough to drive him crazy with want. "Gonna come, just please fuck me I… jesus fuck… just fucking do it." 

Brian didn't need more encouragement it seemed, and when his hands came to rest on Dean's hips to push the boy down on the floor, Dean shivered, every nerve in his body was awake and was ready for more, so much more. And it didn't feel weird at all to be naked on the floor like that, just for Brian to take and do as he please. No, it felt overwhelming and they kissed as Brian parted his legs, the urgency of the moment suddenly back. Now.  _Now_. Dean's heart was beating fast in his chest and he had never been more ready for anything else in his life. 

Brian kept kissing him dirty as he pushed inside. The first push made Dean shivered, too slow, not enough, too gentle. Then Brian moved again and he was there, filling Dean up and stretching him wide opened. Just right there. Hot, pulsing, hard and big and just pushing deeper and deeper inside of him. "Oh my… fuck." 

"I know." Brian leaned a gentle kiss on his lip and Dean growled, the pain and the feeling of too much making him hyper sensitive. "God damn it move. Like now." 

"Shhh… Dean." Brian kept repeating his name as he pulled in and out, pushing his length just right inside of Dean, hitting all the spots he never knew he had, it just felt amazing. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, just god yes…" Dean never knew it could be this vocal but really, he didn't even care, god he liked the way he was feeling so fucking full that he could feel Brian deep in his ass, he loved the way Brian was moving above him, hips meeting in perfect angle of sharp bones and sweat. More. Dean needed more and he couldn't even form the word but Brian just knew. He snapped his hips back harder, faster, both arms at each side of Dean's face, gaze piercing right through him just like he knew what would drive Dean crazy. 

"Oh you sick fuck…" moaned Dean when Brian bent down, pressing their bodies together, biting Dean's nipples. Dean wrapped his legs around Brian's waist, feet pushing into the man's ass, _and yes just like that more god_ , and his hands found their way into Brian's soft hair, encouraging him as he was biting Dean's skin. The movement of his hips was almost violent now and so not controlled anymore, just raw thrusts that made his cock pushed way over Dean's limits and made the boy's back slid against the cold floor, and hell it hurt but it was so fucking good mixed to the feeling of being claimed by Brian. 

Oh god yes, that was it, Brian was just fucking him and Dean was laying down on the floor taking it. The boy screamed at that thought even more when Brian bit down his lower lip, Dean dug his nails into the man's back, holding tight, both of them breathing hard and moaning, pain mixed with pleasure making everything so fucking good. Oh lord, Dean was so fucking close and he yelped when Brian grabbed his cock. "Come for me Dean. Come harder then you ever did, because of me." 

"God the size of your ego I sw…" Dean never got to finish his sentence because the next moment he was coming into Brian's palm, screaming louder than ever, cock spreading hot come all over his stomach. Fuck. Dean had never come this hard and… Jesus Brian was still moving inside of him. 

"Who doesn't have enough stamina again?" whispered the man, hips snapping forward as a punishment. Dean moaned and he could have get hard again, just right there, in their warm and sticky embrace of sweat and come. And really Brian seemed unstoppable but Dean grabbed him by the hair and kissed him hard just like he liked it, pushing his hips down to meet him halfway. Just like that, Brian came, hips still moving on through his release, moaning into Dean's mouth. He then went still and fell on the top of Dean. "Jesus fuck. That was good." 

Dean laughed and nodded vigorously, brain not responding at the moment. He took him at least ten minutes to realize what had just happened. "Get off me." Dean pushed Brian and the man rolled his eyes before he rolled down on the floor. He took off the condom and threw it away. 

"So… staying for the night or leaving now?" asked Brian as he was asking Dean about the weather. Dean bit his lower lip and looked at the naked man he had in front of him. 

"How many condoms are left in the box?" 


End file.
